


sunsets on every wall

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT NSFW [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Virgil, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Logan, Switch Patton, Switch Roman, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: It’s certainly not the best part of the wedding day, but it is… definitely up there.





	sunsets on every wall

**Author's Note:**

> for a nonnie on tumblr who asked for wedding night smut very politely, how could i possibly refuse?
> 
> The title is from "Dear One" by Mary Lambert

One would think that having three partners would cause amorous activities to become confusing.

Oh, certainly there was a number of… _mechanical_ issues, and it was not infrequent for one of them to wind up knocked out of the bed onto the floor from over-enthusiasm or just being _startled._

But not once, in the past years – whether his eyes were closed, or he was facing away, or half-delirious with lust or on a few memorable occasions, blindfolded – had Logan ever felt one of his partners touch him and not instantly known exactly who it was.

“Roman_,_” he yelped, starling at the sudden suction of Roman’s lips against his neck and the broad, nearly burning hand untucking his shirt from his belt.

“Hmm?”

“We are – _oh_ – this is a _hallway_,”

“Barely, we’re nearly there,” said Roman, his breath against Logan’s ear and his voice rumbling through both of their rib cages. He sucked again at the bend of Logan’s jaw and Logan’s eyelids fluttered.

“Then it – _ah_ – it should be even easier for you to _restrain_ yourself,”

“We just got married,” Roman purred and Logan was slightly embarrassed at the way his whole body shuddered in response to the words, “Nobody expects us to be restrained,”

“I am not having sex with you in a hallway in the middle of the fairy hill,”

“Are other hallways acceptable?” said Roman cheekily.

“You are being a-”

Roman’s hand pressed, and Logan turned automatically; Roman grabbed Logan’s leg and pulled it over his hip the same moment he kissed Logan so forcefully Logan’s back went flush with the stone wall.

Annoyed or not, there was very little that could override Logan’s instinct to kiss his fian- husband, husband, Roman was his _husband-_

Logan let out an involuntary and _exceptionally_ embarrassing groan. Taking full advantage, Roman swirled his tongue around Logan’s and Logan arched into it.

“Thought you didn’t want me to fuck you in the hallway, gorgeous?” said Roman darkly.

“Ro-man,” came Patton’s lilting voice, and both Logan and Roman looked down just in time for Patton to hook a finger in Roman’s collar and pull him forward for a clinging kiss that made Logan shiver all over again.

“Are you picking on Logan again, honey?” Patton murmured into Roman’s mouth.

“No-”

“Yes,” Logan cut him off, a little breathless.

Patton tutted, but the effect was somewhat lost because he was grinning.

And then Virgil was there over Roman’s shoulder, threading his fingers through Roman’s hair and pulling until his throat was bared and Virgil could leaned down to nip at the skin there.

“Roman…” he hummed.

“Hmm?” Roman replied, his eyes lidded.

Virgil grinned against Roman’s neck.

“Race you,”

Logan blinked and Virgil had whisked Patton off his feet and darted down the hallway, Patton’s laughter bouncing off the walls back toward them.

“Roman, don’t you _dare-”_

Roman placed his hands under both of Logan’s thighs and Logan shrieked as he was lifted off his feet. Scrambling, he tightened his arms around Roman’s neck and tried not to lose his grip.

“This is _ridiculous,_ you are behaving like children-”

Logan couldn’t seem to stop laughing himself, so he couldn’t really be irritated with Roman for blatantly ignoring him.

Virgil was, of course, much faster than Roman, though he was admittedly hindered from carrying Patton, who would easily end up motion-sick if Virgil overdid it – quite a way to spend their wedding night that would be.

Even so, when Roman finally made it to their room and turned to shut the door, Logan saw that Virgil and Patton had clearly beat them by a wide margin.

Patton’s head was thrown back, Virgil’s mouth latched onto his collar just above the neckline of his dress. Virgil shirt was half unbuttoned and Patton’s nails were scraping at his shoulders.

Patton turned his head, looking through his lashes and grinning wickedly at the two of them, wiggling his fingers in hello.

“You lost,” he said breathlessly.

“I disagree vehemently,” said Logan, strangled.

Patton giggled, reaching, and Roman let Logan back to the floor just as they reached the bed and they both crawled up.

Patton cupped Logan’s face immediately, pulling himself up abruptly enough that Virgil broke away from his neck. It didn’t seem to deter Virgil – he crowded up against Patton’s back and continued laying kisses along his shoulder.

“_You_-” said Patton, his fingers sliding down Logan’s neck and scrabbling at his collar, “-and these shiny _buttons_ have been driving me crazy _all day_,”

“You are hardly-”

Logan cut off with bitten curse, Patton’s mouth following his hands and laying a kiss every time he undid one of the buttons.

“Hardly- guiltless, _shit_,”

Sliding his hands up Patton’s thigh’s, Logan kneaded the skin just under the hem of the skirt. Patton hummed appreciatively, and Logan felt Roman press his chest along Logan’s back and place his hand over Logan’s, mirroring him.

Logan’s fingers bumped into something – lacy and sort of stretchy, and when he glanced down he immediately gave a snort of amusement.

“What?” said Roman, laughing.

Logan gestured to the garter, now exposed by his and Roman’s effort to divest Patton of the dress, stark again the creamy pale of Patton’s skin, and a soft mint green.

Patton’s nails scraped against Logan’s now exposed stomach and Logan gave a short keen.

“_Patton,_”

“Aren’t I more interesting than some elastic?” Patton teased, looping his arms around Logan’s neck and dragging him down.

Patton’s shoulders wound up in Virgil’s lap, Logan hovering over him, and Patton wasted no time in locking their hips together and arching up. Whimpering, Logan pressed back, and moaned again, when Virgil tangled his fingers in Logan’s hair.

Roman leaned over Logan’s back, pressing a slow kiss to his spine.

“Want me to fuck you, beautiful?”

“I am _baffled _as to why you are not _already doing it_,” Logan whined, muffled into Patton mouth.

A sharp tug at Logan’s hair made one of his arms give out.

“Yes, please,” he corrected, “_Please,_ I-”

Patton arched up again, pressing the line of their cocks together through the front of Logan’s slacks and the thin fabric of Patton’s tights, and Logan made a noise that should have been embarrassing but Logan gave very _limited amount of fucks at the moment._

Several moments of awkward shimmying later, Logan was free of the last of his clothes, and Patton had kicked his way out of the tights. He moved to sit up.

“I- wait,” Logan blurted.

All movement froze, and Virgil’s grip on Logan’s hair immediately loosened.

“No, I’m fine, I- sorry I, just – the. The dress,”

Patton tilted his head, confused.

And then a slow smile spread across his face.

“You want me to leave it on?” he crooned.

Logan’s face felt nearly feverish.

“Lo-gan,” sang Patton, “I can’t do what you want if you don’t tell me,”

“Please keep the dress on,” Logan pleaded.

Patton blinked, a little taken aback. Logan felt his face warm even more, knowing the easy capitulation must have given up _exactly_ how aroused he was.

Patton’s face softened, and he kissed Logan sweetly, almost absurdly so for the heat of the room and the fact that the four of them were in varying stages of nudity.

“Well, it did take me a hot minute to get into it,” Patton murmured into his mouth, “Be a shame to waste the effort,”

He leaned back once more, and Roman must have been doing significantly more productive things in the interlude, because he was back behind Logan and circling his hole with a warm, slick finger.

Virgil was tugging again, and Patton kept kissing him even as Logan’s lips started to feel tender and slightly swollen, over-sensitive as Roman worked his way up from one finger to two, and then three and Logan needed him to get _on with it already-_

“Please, I’m ready, please, I-”

“Easy,” soothed Roman, the same moment Virgil pulled and tilted Logan’s head back to look at his face.

“Look at you,” he said, “So beautiful,”

“_Virgil,” _Logan muttered, looking away.

“You want it so bad, it’s so hot,” Virgil continued like Logan hadn’t even spoken, “Can’t wait to watch your face while Roman fucks you, all blissed out and gorgeous,”

Patton moaned, suddenly scrabbling for one of Logan’s hands and tugging it towards his own leaking cock. Logan wrapped his hand around it, letting Patton guide the speed. Roman finally took his fingers away, and Logan moaned as Roman slowly pressed inside him.

Roman’s cock, thick and warm inside him and his hands running up along Logan’s sides, Virgil still pulling firmly on Logan’s hair and Patton twisting underneath him – it was just this side of too much, just overwhelming enough that Logan’s head turned slightly foggy and warm.

“_Fuck,_” hissed Virgil, “He’s fucking you so good, isn’t he? You should tell him how good you feel,”

Logan wasn’t sure he could string nonsense together, let alone a _coherent_ comment, but his mouth started moving before he could even attempt sense.

“Please, please, feels so good, Roman, _Roman_,”

Roman groaned, his nails digging in, and Patton wrapped a hand around Logan’s cock and Logan made a sort of strangled shriek.

“So pretty,” said Patton breathlessly, nibbling on Logan’s collarbone and twisting his hand just as Roman shifted angles and Logan was _gone._

With no control over his movements and no clue what sort of inarticulate praise was tumbling out of his mouth, Logan’s hips stuttered, unable to decide between pushing back as Roman hit his prostate again and again or bucking forward into the heat of Patton’s hand. Fisting his fingers in the sheet beside them, Logan pulled against Virgil’s hand.

Virgil twisted his wrist, and the sharp pull made Logan cry out as he shuddered and came all over Patton’s stomach.

Roman thrust one more time, and Logan twitched and let out a startled shout.

“Too much,” he gasped.

Roman pulled away, leaving Logan with a feeling of emptiness that was mostly relief but still a touch disappointing.

He rolled off of Patton, who sat up and immediately reached for the discarded lube. As soon as Patton was out of Virgil’s lap and Virgil was free, he moved across the bed, wrapping his hand around Roman’s cock and biting sharply at his lip.

“So gorgeous,” he rumbled, “Did so good, loved watching you fuck him-”

Logan shivered, over-sensitive enough that even just Virgil’s voice was sending tremors all over his skin. Patton reappeared in front of him, holding out his hand near Logan’s head and waiting until Logan leaned into it to glide his finger’s through Logan’s hair.

“I wanna ride Virgil,” said Patton, triggering another shudder from Logan and growl from Virgil on the other side of the bed “Wanna help me get ready?”

Logan nodded.

Sitting up on his knees as Patton turned, Logan rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming it. Patton was already rocking his hips before Logan even touched him, watching Virgil and Roman.

Virgil was going tortuously slow, and Logan both sympathized with Roman’s desperate clawing at his back and was undeniably pleased with Roman’s blissed out expression.

“Look,” said Virgil, nudging Roman’s face toward Logan and Patton, “They love watching you. You’re so gorgeous, you see the way we look at you?”

Roman _wailed, _and Logan startled, his fingers stuttering inside Patton, who threw his head back and moaned so loudly the air seem to ripple around them.

Virgil nipped at Roman’s jaw, and Roman’s hips jerked. Virgil did it again, and Roman whimpered, his nails digging in so hard his knuckles turned white. Logan was struck with the sudden impulse to suck on Roman’s fingers while Virgil jerked him off, and tabled that for later when he was not quite so spent.

“Come on,” growled Virgil, “So good, be good for me, cum for me Roman-”

Roman came with a low, drawn-out groan, quiet enough that Logan might have missed it if he hadn’t seen his eyes roll back or the ropes of cum that painted Virgil’s fingers. Roman didn’t push him away for a long moment, rocking his hips as Virgil stroked him through it, mouthing mindlessly at Virgil’s throat.

Finally he did fumble at Virgil’s hand. Virgil kissed his temple softly, and his cheek, and his jaw, and then a final one to his lips that Roman returned with a pleased, contented sigh.

With one more parting peck and a smile, Roman moved away, toward Logan and Patton. Another bout of maneuvering – during which Patton accidentally kicked Roman in the shin and got a teasing pinch to his ass in retaliation – and Logan found himself acting as Roman’s little spoon as Virgil leaned back into the pillows. Patton, still wearing that damning, stunning dress, now mussed and rumpled and no less gorgeous for it, settled himself in Virgil’s lap.

“Can I kiss you?” Roman murmured into Logan’s ear. Logan nodded; he still hadn’t quite found his voice.

He considered rethinking it when Roman kissed the back of his neck the same moment Patton sank down onto Virgil’s cock and both of them let out moans that made Logan’s stomach do a number of interesting acrobatic movements, but Roman did it again and Logan decided it felt good enough that the slight ache of over-sensitivity was worth it.

Virgil glided his hands up Patton’s hips, stark pale against the cream of Patton’s skin, bunching the fabric up around Patton’s waist.

“You like it?” said Patton, breathless and coy.

Looking up, Logan found Patton smiling at him as he rocked his hips slowly back and forth.

“My wedding dress,” Patton elaborated, and all three of them made a variety of stunned noises.

“I’m so glad,” said Patton, his voice a little shakier than it normally was. Virgil laced their fingers together, palm to palm, and Patton made a noise that was half moan and half sob.

“Wanted to look pretty for you,” he whined, “_Oh_, it- it was perfect, everything was perfect, and now we’re _married_ and I love you, I love you so much, wanted to look pretty for you when we got married-”

Virgil was gripping Patton’s hips so hard he was certainly going to leave fingerprint bruises all along them, and Roman and Logan’s breaths were both coming out distinctly unsteady.

“Please,” said Patton, “Please, oh, _Virgil,”_

Virgil’s hand suddenly twisted, gripping the fabric of the skirt – there was a tearing sound, and Virgil’s groan echoed around the room and Patton’s voice rose in a counterpoint, his cock jumping as he came onto Virgil’s stomach.

They both stilled, panting. Virgil released the dress, smoothing his hand over it.

“Sorry,” he said, smiling a little sheepishly.

Patton grinned down at him, swiveling his hips slightly, and Virgil let out a startled, guttural noise.

“What do you think I was trying to get you to do?” Patton giggled.

“Minx,”

“And why do you think I didn’t spend a crazy amount of money on it?” Patton continued, still beaming. Climbing off of Virgil with a little shudder from both of them, he rolled into the middle of the bed. “If one of you _didn’t_ tear it at least _some_ I was going to be a little disappointed in myself,”

“_Patton_,” laughed Roman.

“What?” said Patton, snuggling into Logan’s chest and grabbing over his shoulder for Virgil, “I have three very attractive husbands who I love very much. If I want them to tear my clothes off I think that’s pretty darn reasonable,”

Roman snickered again, and Logan and Virgil echoed him. Patton was smiling at all three of them, amused.

And then Patton’s words sunk in, and Logan’s stomach flipped again.

Husbands. _Married_. It seemed impossible, too good to be true.

And at the same time Logan felt like it had been inevitable; like there was no other possible outcome for his life. Natural; of _course_ they were married – they couldn’t be anything else. It was perfect.

“Hey,” cooed Patton, “Are you alright, honey?”

Logan nodded, confused, at least until Patton reached up and dabbed at the corner of Logan’s eye with his fingertips, where some stray tears had gathered.

“Oh,” he said, “Yes, dear, I am… I am- exceptionally and… overwhelmingly happy,”

Patton went a little shiny in the eyes himself, and Roman made wordless, undeniably pleased hum into the crook of Logan’s neck. Virgil laced their fingers together over Patton’s side.

“Oh,” said Patton wetly, “Me- me, too, sweetheart,”

“I love you,” said Logan. It felt like an inadequate phrase for the sheer _volume_ of emotion in Logan’s body at the moment, but Logan couldn’t think of anything else that came even _remotely_ close.

Everywhere they were touching felt like Logan was pressed against an electric socket. In the corner of his eye he saw the ivy he had already overrun the headboard with begin to twist slightly, and Logan suddenly found he was not all that spent after all.

He gripped the hem of Patton’s dress, shivering when Patton’s eyes went dark once more.

“If you truly want someone to tear the dress off,” said Logan, “I would be happy to accommodate you,”

Roman groaned against the back of Logan’s shoulder, and Patton grinned up at him. Virgil immediately raised Logan’s hand to his mouth, kissing his palm in a way that was anything but innocent.

“Well,” crooned Patton, “It _would_ be a shame not to _properly _ruin it,”

Logan would have agreed, but as his mouth was suddenly otherwise occupied, he figured it was an understood thing.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at my nsfw side blog [@tulipanthousa](tulipanthousa.tumblr.com) over on tumblr, or my main [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com)


End file.
